


Together Apart

by remipachu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied MisaHagu and TomoHima, no real plot, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: [huhehe 08:51] kaoru[huhehe 08:52] kaoru are you awake[huhehe 08:55] kaoruuuu[Functional Lesbian 08:56] Though it may be fleeting, I am awake my dear[Functional Lesbian 08:56] What ails you?[huhehe 08:57] i miss you :(Kaoru has an idea to help Maya feel a little less lonely in self-isolation.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Together Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Day 5 of Bandori Rarepair Week, but then I realized it didn't fit the "lounge" theme too well so I'm publishing it on its own. It's pretty much just fluff. Enjoy!

[huhehe 08:51] kaoru  
[huhehe 08:52] kaoru are you awake  
[huhehe 08:55] kaoruuuu  
[Functional Lesbian 08:56] Though it may be fleeting, I am awake my dear  
[Functional Lesbian 08:56] What ails you?  
[huhehe 08:57] i miss you :(  
[huhehe 08:57] this quarantine sucks and i wanna see you  
[Functional Lesbian 08:59] You can I both know that we cannot, and for that I am deeply sorry.  
[Functional Lesbian 08:59] However, I do have an idea  
[huhehe 09:00] oh?

The video call startled Maya so badly she shrieked. She scrambled to get herself looking somewhat presentable before answering.

“Kaoru!” Maya’s voice was still somewhat groggy from sleepiness. Even though she had been awake for a good 10 minutes, she had spent those minutes doing whatever she could to stay in bed.

“Good morning, my kitten,” There was still sleep in Kaoru’s voice, too, but she did a better job at hiding it than Maya. “You look positively adorable.” Maya couldn’t hide a blush.

“Huhehe, thank you…” she giggled, “But, um, was this your idea?”

“Indeed,” Kaoru started before being interrupted by a yawn. “Pardon me. Anyway, my idea was that we could use the powers of the internet to see each other and talk all day. It shall almost be as though we are in the same room!”

A warm smile crept its way onto Maya’s face. This was so like Kaoru. A little over the top, talking all day, but so sweet and full of genuine love.

“I think it’s a great idea, Kaoru,” Maya replied, “Sorry if my day is kinda boring, though. I haven’t been doing a lot.”

“Worry not, my love,” Kaoru said, “For I have not populated my days with as much activity as before we were forced apart by the dreaded disease.” Maya giggled again. Extra as it may be, Maya loved Kaoru’s way of speaking.

“I suppose I should get out of bed then, huh?” Maya asked, mostly to herself. She grabbed her glasses and started to pull the covers off before she realized she had gone to sleep with no clothes on. “Um, sorry if you, like, see anything, I kinda… Slept naked.”

“Maya, you and I both know I love your body,” Kaoru responded, “There’s no need to be self-conscious.”

“But… I’ve gained weight since I haven’t gone outside much…” Maya mumbled, embarrassed. Kaoru hummed in disapproval, hopefully of her self-deprecation and not her weight gain.

“Haven’t we all, my dear?” she asked in response, “I myself have not been immune to the wiles of inactivity. The temptation to simply laze about all day is a harsh mistress indeed.” Maya couldn’t help a smile at that.

“Hehe, alright,” she agreed. Still a little self-conscious, though not as much, Maya put her phone down on her bed and began to get dressed. A pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt would do for today, and she could change if she needed to go out. After finishing dressing, Maya picked her phone up to see Kaoru getting dressed and almost dropped her phone.

“Is everything okay, kitten?” Kaoru asked, picking up her phone again to look at Maya.

“I j-just didn’t expect to see you getting dressed…” Maya mumbled, face burning.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” Kaoru laughed, “But I am reassured to know you still think me drop-dead gorgeous. Or perhaps drop-phone?”

Maya was speechless. She hadn’t expected Kaoru to make such a bad joke.

“...Maybe I ought to work on my humor a bit more…” Kaoru murmured, putting her phone back down to keep getting dressed.

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Maya went to go finish her morning routine. She brushed her teeth and hair, and set the coffee on. While it brewed, she pulled herself onto the counter to consider breakfast.

“Kaoru,” Maya started, “What should I eat?”

“Only the most bountiful and nutritious of meals shall do for my sweetheart,” she replied, “I suggest eggs, fruit, and rice, accompanied by some protein of your choice, and of course a hearty cup of coffee.” 

“...” Maya said nothing as she peered into her fridge and cabinets. “I’ve got cereal and bagels.”

“Do you have cream cheese?” Kaoru asked. Maya glanced in the fridge again.

“No.”

“Then I recommend cereal!” Kaoru declared. Maya shook her head and laughed, getting the cereal and milk out. She set her phone down on the counter while she poured her breakfast.

“And what will you be having for breakfast, my dear?” Maya asked after sitting down on the couch.

“Whatever Tomoe-chan and Himari-chan decide to cook up,” Kaoru responded. There was a shuffling in the background. “Ah, that would be them. One second, my dear.”

It was at that moment that the coffee maker beeped that it had finished, so Maya went to go pour her cup. Milk and a little sugar would do it for her, just enough to take the edge off the bitterness. When she returned to her breakfast, Kaoru was still away, so she ate until she came back.

“It seems as though we will be having bacon and eggs today,” Kaoru stated, “Though I’m not sure how well that will turn out, considering last time they tried to make that particular meal, Tomoe-chan and I figured out how to use the fire extinguisher…”

“I’ll have 911 on standby,” Maya joked.

“You jest, my dear, but there may be reason in it.” A small look of dread came on Kaoru’s face before she laughed again.

As it turned out, Himari and Tomoe did not burn their apartment down. They did, however, overcook the eggs (at least according to Kaoru’s preference). After breakfast, the two relaxed and talked about nothing in particular for a while. Maya checked her Twitter. No drama today, that was a surprise. There was a picture on Himari’s account of the bacon and eggs, with a fitting filter, captioned “Quarantine cooking” and about fifteen emojis. Himari and Tomoe popped in to say hi to Maya and tease her and Kaoru about being dorks or something. Misaki did something similar when she finally woke up, to which Kaoru(!) retorted that she and Hagumi had done the exact same thing, except somehow Hagumi had dialed the rest of HaroHapi in and Kaoru got to see exactly how Misaki lived. Misaki gave a shout and almost ripped the phone out of Maya’s hands, while Maya and Kaoru laughed.

“Hey, Kaoru,” Maya said a while after Misaki had gone back to her room. “About now is when I usually practice drums. Do you mind if I do?”

“Not at all, my love!” Kaoru replied with a smile. “I think I shall practice guitar, myself. Hello, Happy World is planning a virtual live, and I must be prepared.”

The two went off to practice their instruments, keeping their phones pointed at themselves so they could be seen. Maya started with a basic fundamentals warmup on her practice pad, before moving to her electronic drum set. She would have preferred to use a normal drum set, of course, but she knew her neighbors would not appreciate that. Likewise, Kaoru didn’t amp her guitar as she practiced. She used her Gibson ES-335 Premiere Figured. Maya always loved that guitar, with its versatile, solid sound. It had a romantic feeling. Watching Kaoru play it was almost mesmerizing, but she had to focus on her practice.

The two of them practiced for a solid couple of hours. Maya felt pretty productive; though incredibly sweaty and tired. She was panting when she picked up her phone again to see Kaoru still hard at work. She smiled and simply sat back and watched. From the sound of it, Kaoru was playing “Kimi ga Inakucha!”. That one was definitely one of Maya’s favorite HaroHapi songs. It brought a smile to her face every time she listened to it. Though then again, all of their songs did that for Maya.

“Oh, I hadn’t noticed you had finished, my love!” Kaoru exclaimed, looking into her camera. Maya was startled out of her thoughts, but waved to Kaoru.

“Yeah, I finished not too long ago!” she replied, “What was that song you were working on?”

“It was ‘Kimi ga Inakucha’,” Kaoru answered, “A personal favorite of mine. It is to be our finishing piece for the virtual live. Though I have spent many an hour practicing it, I still must prevent my skills from rusting.”

“That’s what I thought it was!” Maya smiled, “I really like it too.” Maya glanced at the time on her phone, but instead noticed it was about to die. “Um, I need to get a charger. How’s your phone doing, Kaoru?”

“I think I shall follow suit,” was all Kaoru said in response, telling Maya all she needed to know.

Maya carried her phone to the charger by her desk and managed to plug it in just in time. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then saw the unfinished piece she had been working on.

“Kaoru, I hate to do this again, but I have to work on this,” Maya sighed, “I was commissioned to write the soundtrack for this game, and I really gotta do it.”

“I understand perfectly, my dear.” Kaoru responded, “Worry not. Simply point the phone at your face and I shall be satisfied. In the meantime, I believe I will practice my cooking. Himari-chan has been endlessly insisting that I try ‘meal prep’. I suppose I will figure out what that means.”

Maya gave a last giggle and set down to work. She was working on a farming-simulator game, sort of like Story of Seasons but with more monster fighting and more pixel-y. Maya wanted to create a really unique soundtrack for the game while also limiting herself to a 16-bit soundfont, so it was an interesting challenge. She wouldn’t lie, she had definitely gotten some help from Misaki, who had far more composing experience than Maya did. But now that she’d gotten into the swing of things and found her niche for this particular game, she found herself asking for less and less help.

Occasionally Maya looked back to her phone to see Kaoru doing something or another in the kitchen. There hadn’t seemed to be any disasters yet, which Maya was thankful for. Kaoru had gotten much better at cooking since she moved in with Himari and Tomoe, though she wasn’t quite at the “confident” level yet. This experimentation with meal prep would be good for her, though.

The sun had started to sink below the treeline outside Maya’s apartment by the time Kaoru addressed Maya again.

“Darling?” Kaoru asked, picking her phone up and taking it off of the charger. “You’ve been at work for hours. Did you have lunch?”

“Uhh…” A panicked expression came onto Maya’s face. No, she had not. “Huhehe, I might have forgotten…”

“Dear…” Kaoru’s face clouded with worry, but Maya didn’t even have to see it to hear it in her voice. “You really should eat. Do you have anything good for dinner?”

“Mostly instant meals…” Maya mumbled, “I’ve kind of been avoiding the grocery store…”

“Maya, you shall eat something at least somewhat more nutritious than instant ramen tonight!” Kaoru declared, as dramatic as ever. “I shall be ordering you food.”

“But--!”

“None of that, my dear!” Kaoru interrupted, “Worry not, I will order for myself as well. The ‘meal prep’ eating shall begin tomorrow. We will eat a delicious feast!”

Not five minutes later, Maya got a text from the delivery service telling her that her food would be arriving in the next half-hour. She gave Kaoru a grateful smile.

“I’m so lucky to have you, Kaoru,” Maya whispered.

It was less than half an hour by the time the food arrived at both Maya’s and Kaoru’s apartments. Kaoru had ordered hearty salads for the both of them, which Maya ate eagerly. It had been a while since Maya had eaten a vegetable, and she hoped her body would be grateful for it. Eating the same thing as Kaoru really made her feel as though the two were together, even when they were apart.

It had gotten somewhat late when Maya and Kaoru finished their meals.

“I think I’m gonna shower, Kaoru,” Maya said, “I’m gonna leave my phone on the counter in the bathroom so it won’t get too wet.”

With Kaoru agreeing, Maya placed her phone on the counter, got undressed, and hopped in the shower. She tried to make it a quick one, but considering she hadn’t shaved in a bit and her hair needed a little extra attention, it took longer than she wanted. When Maya got out of the shower, she went to go start her bath, tied her hair up, and got out one of her favorite indulgences: a little shelf so she could read or use her phone in the bath. Setting her phone up on the shelf and slipping into the water, Maya waved at Kaoru.

“My kitten, you are utterly adorable,” Kaoru laughed. “Have I ever mentioned how I love it when you put your hair up like that?”

“Huhehe, you have…” Maya giggled, blushing. “You flatter me…”

“I would never settle for simple flattery!” Kaoru gasped, “I mean every compliment I bestow upon you.” Kaoru was getting into the shower herself, leading Maya to get some music going in the meantime. She put on her playlist of “songs w/ awesome drum parts” and tapped out the rhythms on the side of the tub, humming along. These were all songs from her idols, people she felt she could only hope to equal someday. But she’d get there!

“What song is that, my love?” Kaoru asked, picking up the phone while she turned on her bathtub.

“‘21st Century Schizoid Man’ by King Crimson!” Maya answered, a grin coming on her face, “This song is so cool to listen for the drums in. Polyrhythms are super difficult to pull off well, but Michael Giles does it! I find myself listening to this song pretty often, especially when I’m really in the zone in my practice. It’s such a good study!” Kaoru chuckled as she got into the bath, and Maya blushed. “Sorry, was I rambling?”

“I never mind listening to you, Maya.” Kaoru said with a smile. “Your passion is one of the things I love most about you. You may continue to speak, if you wish; I would be heartened to listen.”

“Well!” Maya started up again with renewed vigor, “I actually love to listen to prog rock for this sort of thing!”

Maya continued to talk about music until Kaoru pointed out that she was shivering and her bathwater had gotten cold. Sheepishly, she exited the bath, toweling off and heading to her bedroom to put on pajamas. Slipping under the covers, Maya gave Kaoru another wave. It still wasn’t too late, so Maya and Kaoru decided to watch a movie together. Though Kaoru probably would have (said she) preferred a drama, they chose an American film, Always Be My Maybe. It was a cute romcom featuring a predominantly Asian cast, and the pair thoroughly enjoyed it… Or at least as much as they watched, until Kaoru fell asleep towards the end. Maya smiled and plugged her phone in, keeping the call going as she watched a few episodes of K-On! before going to sleep.


End file.
